1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to optical 3-D measuring systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods exist for evaluating the measurement accuracy of optical 3-D measuring systems. For example, one prior art method teaches the use of dumbbell and parallel bar artifacts to evaluate the measurement accuracy of optical 3-D measuring systems. This method, however, does not allow one to evaluate if optical 3-D measuring systems are accurately creating 3-D coordinate systems or the measurement accuracy of these measuring systems with regard to these coordinate systems.